


День его смерти

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Райет постоянно снится день смерти отца</p>
            </blockquote>





	День его смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015
> 
> Бета Jackie.

Сердце Райет бьется в груди как сумасшедшее, грозя раздвинуть ребра и покинуть тело навсегда. Дыхание Райет учащенное, будто бы она бежала невероятно долго. Оцепенение поражает сознание Райет, и предтеча его — один и тот же сон.

Отец приходит к ней снова. То есть, не совсем к ней, и не всегда приходит, но место их встречи почти всегда одно и то же: серый мост под серым небом, а под ним — серая земля. Они вдвоем оказываются в одном месте, в том дне, который Райет хотела бы забыть навсегда.

Сон один, но отец всегда выглядит иначе, чем в предыдущие разы. Иногда он идет к ней с распростертыми объятиями, истекая кровью. Иногда он ползет к ней, и все то, что за ним, окрашено в алый цвет. Иногда он стоит за ее спиной, и ей очень хочется обернуться, но его голос приказывает ей: 

— Не смотри назад.

Райет снится день его смерти — день, который мог стать его триумфом. Железная рука катафракта уже бросила тень на него, почему он не движется? Разве он не чувствует, как эта рука сейчас отберет у него время, тело и мечты? Разве он не видит, что эта рука, управляемая чужой волей — сама смерть? Райет хочет оттащить отца в сторону, но ноги ее не слушаются. Райет хочет закричать, но здесь у нее нет голоса. Ей оставлена возможность видеть, и только.

Вот эта рука сминает невообразимо мягкие человеческие тела. Дробятся кости, лопается кожа, летят ошметки человеческого мяса. У этих частей нет больше имен. Отца уже нет, и его сообщников уже нет — все они теперь одно целое друг с другом и с обломками моста. Он перемешан с другими, но не с Райет. 

Поначалу ей было так плохо оттого, что он больше не здесь, не в этом материальном мире, а позже она стала отчаянно желать, чтобы он не приходил больше. Она ведь уже видела, как он умер, так зачем же повторять это снова и снова? Чтобы она никогда не забыла? Но ведь тот день забыть невозможно.

Райет сидит в столовой, не в силах смотреть ни по сторонам, ни в свою тарелку. Еда кажется ей отвратным месивом (а если не кажется?), а люди вокруг — ожившими мертвецами (а вдруг они в самом деле мертвы?). Не хочется проверять, жив ли кто-то (как понять, не мертва ли она сама?), или съедобна ли еда. Райет дурно, и ей мучительно хочется сбежать от своих снов и от этой искаженной реальности.

Руки отца всегда холодны до безумия. Райет трогает его мертвую кожу дрожащими пальцами. Когда он приходит в пятьдесят шестой раз, она уже не очень понимает, сон это или реальность. Она без конца оказывается в том дне, когда отец ее погиб так глупо, и меняется только его изувеченное тело, но не факт его смерти. Он всегда мертв; никогда с того дня он не снится Райет живым или улыбающимся. 

Отец обливает ее кипящей смолой, и кожа Райет сползает, обнажая кости. Нет боли, нет сожалений. Она знает, что проснется прежней, и поступки отца во сне — всего лишь возможность продлить момент их встреч. 

Отец обливает ее бензином и щелкает зажигалкой. Райет знает: все это сон. Огонь пожирает ее кожу, ее волосы, ее тело, но ничего не отражается в пустых глазницах отца. Тщетно, тщетно. Он даже во сне не увидит ни ее, ни того, что делал с ней. 

Это может оказаться вечным сном, если она испугается так сильно, что сердце не выдержит. Но страшно только тогда, когда она просыпается. Вне сна она пока еще жива. Да и во снах она еще никогда не умирала.

После недели бессонницы Райет ловит себя на мысли, что ей невыносимо быть живой, теплой и неповрежденной. Живое тело кажется ей досадной помехой. Оно разделило ее и отца, и оно виновно в той же степени, что и рука катафракта.

Люди держат в завуалированном плену своего общества ее тело, а отец ловит ее во снах своими изломанными руками, прижимает ее к своей выпотрошенной груди, и оторванная его голова склоняется все ниже, едва держась на изодранных лоскутах кожи и остатках лопающихся жил.

Райет знает, что словам верить нельзя. Но в ее семьсот двадцать девятом таком сне темные губы отца вдруг едва шевелятся, и он выталкивает с хрипом и кровью из вырванной гортани слова:

— Ты моя, Райет.

И он делает ее похожей на себя: его холодные пальцы надавливают на ее веки, сильнее и сильнее, пока Райет не лишается глаз. Он хватает Райет за челюсть, и с легкостью выламывает ее. Клочья кожи свисают с остатков лица Райет, и кости белеют в этом кровавом месиве. С хрустом он ломает ей ребра, выворачивает руки из суставов, сгибает под невообразимыми углами ее пальцы, и только ноги почему-то оставляет нетронутыми.

Райет не чувствует боли, и ей почему-то совсем не страшно. Отец знает, что делает. Он знает, как правильно ломать кости. Ей нужно только довериться ему. 

И Райет верит ему, и больше не сомневается, и больше не боится просыпаться. Страх — от непознанного, а своего мертвого отца она уже познала.


End file.
